I hate you nevermind, I love you, anyway
by azuramethyst
Summary: [HajiShun]—"DIA GA BALAS CHAT AKU, TEGA, KAN?" Oh, tenang, itu hanya Shun yang sedang galau-galau mellow (?)


**TSUKIUTA** © Tsukino Production

 _ **Standard warnings applied.**_ _I gain no commercial profit by making this, anyway._

 **a/n** halo halo, baru pertama kali diriku bermain di fandom ini—ehem, maksudnya baru pertama kali nyoba nulis di fandom ini. Mohon bimbingannya, mungkin?

* * *

 **I hate you; nevermind, I love you, anyway.**

© azuramethyst, 2018

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"BODOH! AKU BENCI, AKU BENCIIII!"

"Kai _-san_ , _a-ano…_ ada apa dengan Shun _-san_?"

"Wah, biarkan saja. _Penyakit_ nya sedang kumat,"

Sebenarnya, kenapa _White Demon King_ kita—Shimotsuki Shun—bisa menjerit kesetanan seperti itu? Astaga, lihat saja, ia menggigit _dakimakura_ kesayangannya! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, kawan.

" _A-ano…_ Shun _-san_ ," panggil Yoru yang masih menggunakan _apron_ merah mudanya. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, pemuda malang itu malah mendapat lirikan kematian dari Shun. _Oh, tidak! Aku harus menyelamatkan diri! You, tasuketeeeee!_

"Oi, Kai. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," You memanggil Kai yang sedang meminum air mineral, sambil memeluk Yoru yang ketakutan. "Lihat, Shun mengubah aura di ruangan ini menjadi mencekam. Ceritakan saja apa yang menyebabkan Shun menjadi seperti ini,"

Kai menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Biasa, lah… lagi—" PRANG! Oh, tidak. Shun mulai memecahkan teko antik keluaran Inggris zaman renaissance! "AAAAAA! KAMI BELUM MAU MATI!" teriak You dan Yoru sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Kai menghampiri Shun yang sedang memeluk _dakimakura_ bergambar Hajime yang sedang _shirtless_. E-eh, jangan dibayangin _dakimakura_ nya!

"Kenapa… kenapa Hajime tega sekali padaku, Kai?" nah, ini dia masalahnya.

Sebenarnya, apasih mau laki-laki berambut gelap itu? Dia pikir, dia itu siapa? Hingga membuat seorang Shimotsuki Shun guling-guling sampai menjerit macam gadis perawan yang dipaksa menikah dengan om-om karena galau. Iya, galauin siapa lagi kalau bukan si cuek yang—sialnya—tampan bin _cool_ itu.

Iya, kalian ga salah baca, kok. Shimotsuki Shun yang terkenal kalem aja, _bro_ itu galauin Mutsuki Hajime.

"DIA GA BALAS _CHAT_ AKU, KAI! TEGA, KAN?"—dan apa-apaan ini?! Sudahi ini!

(Sebenarnya itu salahmu, Shun. Sudah tahu kalau Hajime itu cueknya tingkat dewa. Dan juga, Hajime itu selalu menghiraukan—IYA AMPUN! HAMBA MASIH MAU HIDUP, AMPUN!)

Kai melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul 11:38 PM. Shun masih setia memegang ponsel tipis mahal berlogo apel tidak utuh keluaran terbaru, sambil memeluk _dakimakura_ kesayangannya, tentu saja. Katanya, sih… jaga-jaga kalau ada _notification_ dari Hajime. Tapi, agak mustahil sih, kalau Hajime masih terjaga pukul segini. Secara, dia kan… lumayan gampang tertidur—kata Haru—dan juga, Hajime paling tidak suka kalau dibangunkan secara paksa. Lihat saja, Koi dan Kakeru saja pernah jadi sasaran amukan dari Yang Mulia Hajime.

 **Shun1124** : Hajimeee :3

 **Shun1124** : Shun rinduuuuu sekali dengan Hajime_(;3

 **Shun1124** : Kira-kira, Hajime rindu tidak, dengan Shun?

 **Shun1124** : sent a sticker. [love sticker]

Shun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, lalu meminum teh buatan Kai. Kedua netra Shun masih lekat memandangi ponselnya, sambil berharap-harap cemas Hajime membalas pesan—yang menurutnya—penting. Kai? Oh, dia hanya memandangi kawannya sambil menahan kantuk.

Lima menit.

Tujuh menit.

Dua belas menit.

… Kok, ga ada _notification_ muncul?

Lagi, Kai melirik jam dinding berbentuk kotak yang tidak berdosa. Jam 12:08 AM. Mata biru Kai menatap Shun yang mulai memukul-mukul gemas _dakimakura_ yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. "Sebaiknya, kau tidur saja, Shun."—wah, Kai baik banget

Shun menggeleng cepat, "Aku, tuh… ga bisa didiamkan seperti ini, Kai…" Kai menghela napas sambil elus dada. (yang lain jangan bayangin, woi!) Begini, nih… repotnya jadi Kai, harus ngeladenin bayi besar macam Shun yang keras kepalanya _naujubileh_ … "Emangnya aku jemuran? Didiamkan seperti ini," seseorang, tolong Kai.

Kai mengelus punggung _konco_ nya yang satu itu; berusaha menenangkan. "Sudahlah, palingan Hajime sudah tidur. Sekarang kau tidur saja," lagi, Shun menggeleng cepat sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada _dakimakura_ nya. "Aku tidak akan tidur sampai Hajime membalas pesanku,"

Kai mengembuskan napasnya kasar, sebagai _daddy-figure_ di Procellarum, sudah menjadi tugas Kai untuk mengatur para membernya untuk hidup teratur. Selain itu, memang wataknya Kai yang selalu peduli dengan semuanya, huh… dasar _kepiting_

"Nanti kau sakit, Shun… besok lagi saja _ngambek_ nya, oke?" Kai masih berusaha membujuk Shun untuk tidur, rupanya. "Kalau tidak mau, ya tidak mau, Kai!" oke, Kai ga maksa, kok

Dua jam berlalu, Shun masih setia memandangi ponsel yang enggan bergetar itu. Kai sendiri sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas kopi, dua potong kue tiramisu, setengah toples kaastangel, dan telah menghapal skrip untuk nanti sore. _Daripada diam aja, mending sambil hapalin skrip_

Fuduki Kai, 24 tahun, manusia oportunis.

Shun sendiri sebenarnya sudah jengkel setengah mati. Pasalnya, sudah terlalu sering—Kai sampai lupa sudah berapa kali—Shun didiami seperti ini oleh Hajime. Buktinya, kantung matanya kantung mata Shun sudah punya kantung mata.

Mau marah… tapi sayang. Mau balas nyuekin… eh disenyumin dikit _kokoro_ langsung dagdigdug. Kan repot kalau begini.

("Lagian, tekadmu buat nyuekin Hajime lemah banget, Shun."—Haduki You, 22 tahun, kalau ngomong suka benar ehehe.)

Shun mulai menguap ketika ada satu _notification_ muncul dari aplikasi _messenger_ nya. Shun dan Kai—maklum, Kai agak kepo dikit hehe—langsung dengan sigap membuka _notificiation_ itu.

 **MHajime** : Maaf, baru membalas. Aku terbangun; lelah sehabis pemotretan sampai malam. Nanti kukirim hasil pemotretannya. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Shun.

 **MHajime** : Tidur, sana. Jangan sampai sakit.

Kai tersenyum lega, melihat seutas senyuman tercipta di bibir tipis Shun. "Baca apa yang dibalas Hajime, kan? Sudah, tidur sana…" Shun mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai menuju kamarnya.

 **Shun1124** : Ya! \\(*0*)/ Selamat tidur, Hajime sayang~

Kai memandang punggung Shun yang kian menjauh, lalu menatap layar ponselnya. "Hehe, maafkan aku, Haru…"

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **a/n lagi** nahloh, kok jadinya gini?! Hm, yasudah lah… aku masih belajaaaar~ /ga oh, masih ada _omake_ sedikit kok, di bawah…

ya udah, baca aja.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Ngh… siapa yang _chat_?" ujar si rambut pirang pucat sambil memakai kacamatanya, "Oh, Kai."

 **KaiiiFuduki** : Haru

 **KaiiiFuduki** : Aku boleh minta tolong? Ku mohon…

Jemari Haru dengan cepat membalas pesan dari Kai, sambil menerka-nerka apa yang diminta oleh pemuda bermata biru itu.

 **Harudayo** : Apa? Kamu tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa?

 **Harudayo** : Ck, mau minta tolong apa?

 **Harudayo** : Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran, ya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, balasan dari Kai muncul.

 **KaiiFuduki** : Bangunkan Hajime

Bulu kuduk Haru merinding seketika, apa ia tidak salah baca? Membangunkan Hajime? Oh tidak, Haru masih sayang nyawa, kawan.

 **Harudayo** : KAU GILA, KAI? AKU MASIH SAYANG NYAWAKU, TAHU!

Haru yang sudah berdiri dari tempat tidurnya kini duduk kembali, sambil memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pening seketika. _Ya ampun, untung ini yang minta Kai_ …

 **KaiiFuduki** : Kau tidak sayang denganku? Aku belum tidur gara-gara Shun yang galau Kau tega membiarkan aku tidak tidur?

Haru melepaskan kacamatanya, sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

 **Harudayo** : Baik, tapi ini kulakukan demi kau. Sehabis itu, langsung tidur, sana.

 **KaiiFuduki** : AKU SAYANG HARUUUUUUU ;p

—Kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?

.

.

 **Omake; fin**.


End file.
